Magic of Music
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Ein Lied sagt mehr als 1000 Worte. Deshalb kommt hier eine Songfic-Sammlung. Lasst euch verzaubern von der Magie der Musik, von Liebe und Leid, von Freundschaft und Verlust, und allem anderen, was die Harry-Potter-Welt so an Gefühlen zu bieten hat!
1. Abendstern

„Abendstern"

Seufzend trat Lily Potter in ihrem kleinen Heim in Godric's Hollow ans Fenster und blickte hinaus in den klaren Nachthimmel. Die Sterne funkelten hell wie blitzende Edelsteine auf schwarzem Samt. Schwarz wie seine Augen...

Erschöpft und aufgewühlt vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Die Enthüllungen des vergangenen Tages hatten sie stärker mitgenommen und ihr mehr zugesetzt als sie es sich hatte anmerken lassen. Nicht genug damit, dass es jetzt sicher war, dass Voldemort hinter ihnen und ihrem Sohn her war, und sie sich verstecken mussten!

Nein, es gab da etwas, das sie im Moment sogar noch stärker beschäftigte: Albus Dumbledore hatte ihr vertraulich unter vier Augen eröffnet, dass es ausgerechnet ihr alter freund aus Kindertagen gewesen war, der die verhängnisvolle Prophezeiung belauscht und Voldemort übermittelt hatte. Doch noch ehe die junge Frau sich von diesem Schock erholt hatte, hatte der alte Zauberer hinzugefügt, dass besagter Todesser diesen Schritt aus tiefster Seele bereue. Als ein ungläubiges Schnauben und mühsam unterdrückte Tränen der Wut die einzige Antwort gewesen waren, hatte Dumbledore darauf bestanden, Lily eine ganz bestimmte Erinnerung zu zeigen.

Und während sie zusah, wie Severus Dumbledore vollkommen verzweifelt und aufgelöst bat, sie zu schützen, wurden Lilys Gesichtszüge nach und nach immer weicher und die Tränen, die sie zuvor zurückgehalten hatte, tropften nun ungehindert auf ihre zitternden Hände, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, während sie gerührt in das schmerzverzerrte Antlitz blickte und dem Wortwechsel lauschte: „Und was werden Sie mir dafür geben, Severus?"

„Dafür – geben? ... Alles."

Und die Worte, die Albus Dumbledore anschließend an sie richtete, waren dieselben, die ihr auch ihr Herz zuflüsterte: „Er liebt Sie, Lily. Er liebt sie wirklich."

Und während diese Worte in ihr nachhallten, hob Lily langsam den Kopf und blickte erneut hinaus in die laue Sommernacht. Ja, es schien so, als wäre dies die schlichte Wahrheit: Er liebte sie. Und trotzdem war er jetzt irgendwo ganz allein und wusste gar nicht, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte, dass sie ihn noch immer mochte, vielleicht sogar ebenfalls liebte – nur eben auf eine andere Art...

Ob er jetzt gerade an sie dachte? Bestimmt, nach allem, was sie heute gesehen und gehört hatte! „Oh, Severus", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. Hoffentlich spürte er, dass sie in Gedanken bei ihm war!

Eine Weile stand Lily Potter reglos am Fenster, dann öffnete sie den Mund und begann leise zu singen.

„_Immer wenn du abends an mich denkst,_

_Du nicht einschlafen kannst,_

_Wenn du am Fenster lehnst_

_Und dich so sehr nach mir sehnst,_

_Wenn du dich vergessen wähnst,_

_Dann geht am Firmament_

_Ein heller Schein auf,_

_Der für dich brennt._

_Ich bin dein Abendstern,_

_komm und schein für dich._

_Ich begleite deine Träume_

_Durch die Nacht._

_Egal wie weit ich bin,_

_Siehst du doch mein Licht._

_Ich lächle dir zu,_

_Bis ein neuer Tag erwacht."_

Monate später stand Lily Potter wieder an genau demselben Fleck. Wieder schaute sie hinaus in den dunklen Schleier der Nacht und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

Seit sie sich vor Lord Voldemort versteckt halten und unter dem Schutz des Fidelius-Zaubers leben mussten, empfand sie die Tage, die so unendlich langsam verstrichen, oft als einsam und eintönig. Wieder kehrten Lilys Gedanken zu ihrem alten Freund zurück, der mittlerweile als Spion für den Orden des Phönix tätig war, und wieder wünschte sie sich, mit ihm sprechen zu können.

Und da dies nicht möglich war, begnügte sie sich stattdessen damit, wieder ihr Lied in die nächtliche Landschaft zu hauchen und es auf die Reise zu schicken zu den silbrig-weiß blinkenden Sternen, die an kostbare Diamanten und an blitzende Tränen gleichermaßen erinnerten.

„_Einsam zieh ich nachts die alten Bahnen,_

_Ein Knopf im Mantel der Nacht,_

_Durch ferne Galaxien._

_Vorbei an Venus und Mars ziehen_

_Milchstraßenphantasien._

_Und leise fällt mein Licht_

_Auf die Erde herab_

_Und trifft auch dich._

_Ich bin dein Abendstern,_

_Komm und schein für dich._

_Ich begleite deine Träume _

_Durch die Nacht._

_Egal wie weit ich bin,_

_Siehst du doch mein Licht._

_Ich lächle dir zu,_

Bis ein neuer Tag erwacht."

Sie beugte sich aus dem Fenster und das dichte dunkelrote Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen sang sie die letzten Zeilen. Und sie sang sie mit so viel Hingabe als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

„Siehst du dort den Stern?

_Er scheint dir so fern._

_Er ist nicht nah,_

_Auch nicht greifbar._

_Doch er schaut zu dir._

_Er ist bei dir,_

Wie ich..."

Zur selben Zeit stand in jener Nacht noch eine weitere Gestalt schlaflos am Fenster, viele Meilen entfernt.

Die blassen Hände des Mannes klammerten sich an das Fensterbrett wie die eines Ertrinkenden um den Rettungsring. Sein strähniges, schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn und umrahmte sein fahles Gesicht wie zwei Vorhänge. Die tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes waren unverwandt auf einen fernen, leuchtend hellen Stern gerichtet und auf seinem bleichen Antlitz lag ein wehmütiger, sehnsuchtsvoller Ausdruck.

Bis fast zum Morgengrauen verharrte er so am Fenster. Dann wandte Severus Snape sich abrupt ab und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Dabei löste sich eine einzelne Träne aus seinen pechschwarzen Augen und fiel glitzernd wie ein winziges Sternchen zu Boden.

***

Song: „Abendstern" (Yvonne Catterfeld)


	2. In your eyes

**_„In your eyes"_**

_I can still remember long ago_

_Living in the fast lane, never slow_

_And nothing that could come between me and you_

Obwohl es so lange her war, konnte er sich noch ganz genau erinnern. Obwohl seitdem so viele Jahre verstrichen und so viele Dinge geschehen waren, dachte er oft zurück. Severus Snapes Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu seiner Schulzeit zurück und er kannte den Grund dafür, obgleich er ihn sich nicht gerne eingestand: Hogwarts war sein erstes und einziges Zuhause gewesen. Nicht umsonst war er schließlich wieder hierher zurückgekehrt. Und doch unterschied sich sein jetziges Leben in dem alten Schloss so sehr von damals, dass der Gedanke schmerzte. Der Gedanke an das, wonach er sich so verzweifelt sehnte und was doch nie mehr sein konnte.

Damals, als sich in seinem Leben noch etwas getan hatte, als er noch das Gefühl verspürt hatte etwas bewegen zu können, als er noch für seine Ziele gekämpft hatte. Nicht der Stillstand und die Machtlosigkeit, die kühle Fassade und die Starre, die sein gegenwärtiges Leben bestimmten. Damals, als er noch eine Freundin gehabt hatte: einen Menschen, dem er etwas bedeutet hatte, mit dem er lachen und weinen konnte, der einfach da war für ihn. Damals, als Lily Evans und er noch beste Freunde gewesen waren, hätte sich nichts und niemand zwischen sie stellen können. Und das war der schmerzhafteste Gedanke von allen.

I still hear the words I thought were cheap "You should always look before you leap" And I never realized those words were oh so true

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln dachte Severus Snape an eine alte Weisheit, die ihm seine Mutter einst mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte: Man sollte sich gut umsehen, bevor man zum Sprung ansetzte – Man sollte stets die Konsequenzen bedenken, ehe man handelte.

Gewiss, das waren kluge Worte, doch hatte er sie damals nicht ernst genug genommen. Es war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie wahr diese Worte waren, ehe er es am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte: Ein einziger Ausdruck, ein winziger Moment, in dem Severus die Beherrschung verloren hatte, hatte ihn so ungeheuer viel gekostet, ihn um Lilys Freundschaft gebracht.

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblüterinnen wie der!"

_I hope that you can hear me_

_Though you're living in another world_

_Throwing shadows upon earth_

Severus Snape seufzte tief. Wenn sie ihn jetzt wenigstens sehen oder hören könnte! Wenn sie seine Gedanken, die doch ständig nur um sie kreisten, vernehmen könnte! Er würde alles dafür geben, noch ein einziges Mal mit ihr zu sprechen – ihr zu sagen, wie furchtbar leid es ihm tat, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatte und immer noch bedeutete.

Doch dafür war es zu spät: Lily Evans lebte nicht mehr. Sie gehörte jetzt einer anderen Welt an.

Trotzdem verging kein Tag, an dem er sich nicht nach ihr sehnte und sie so sehr vermisste, dass es wehtat. Die Zeit mit ihr holte Severus Snape immer wieder ein, warf Licht und Schatten gleichermaßen auf sein Leben.

_In your eyes I could drown and still survive_

_In your eyes_

_I could see how to live my life_

Und jedes Mal, wenn Severus an Lily Evans zurückdachte, sah er wieder ihre Augen vor sich: Diese wunderschönen, verblüffenden mandelförmigen lindgrünen Augen. Diese bezaubernden leuchtenden Augen, die mit Sonne, Mond und Sternen um die Wette funkelten und strahlten und deren Schein verblassen ließen. Diese warmen, ehrlichen Augen, in denen Severus stets hätte versinken mögen: eintauchen, sich vertrauensvoll darin verlieren und Hoffnung daraus schöpfen. Hoffnung, dass er niemals ganz untergehen würde, dass es immer einen Ausweg gab. Ein Blick in diese Augen hatte ihm gereicht als Antwort auf all seine Fragen. Der Blick in Lilys Augen hatte ihm den Weg gewiesen, hatte ihn begleitet und geführt auf seinem Lebensweg.

_But if only I knew _

_That chances were few _

_Maybe I would still be with you_

Verbittert blickte Severus Snape nach oben in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Grau und trist. Genau wie sein Leben. Sein Leben ohne Lily. Mit Lily war alle Farbe und alle Freude aus seinem Leben gewichen und hatte nichts zurückgelassen außer gähnender Leere und bohrendem Schmerz.

Oh, wenn er es nur gewusst hätte! Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, wie nah er sich eigentlich am Abgrund befand, wie knapp bemessen die Zeit mit seiner Lily war und wie wenig Gelegenheiten er hatte, um ihr all das zu sagen, was er ihr sagen wollte. Ja, wenn er das nur schon früher gewusst hätte, dann hätte er anders gehandelt! Vielleicht hätte er dann doch all seinen Mut zusammengenommen damals, als sie ihm mit wütend blitzenden Augen entgegengeschleudert hatte: „Aber du nennst jeden, der meine Herkunft hat, Schlammblut, Severus. Warum sollte es bei mir anders sein?"

Vielleicht wären die Worte, mit denen er damals vergeblich gekämpft hatte, doch über seine Lippen gekommen: „Weil ich dich liebe."

Und vielleicht ... vielleicht wäre sie dann jetzt noch bei ihm. Seine geliebte Lily.

_Several thoughts I can't define _

_Living on a dream seems like a crime _

_But every now and then it's hard to ignore _

_'Cause only in my dreams I find a clue _

_When I try to build the memory of you _

_I know our love would be much stronger than before_

Severus' dünne Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Potter unlängst angefahren hatte: "Disziplinieren Sie Ihren Geist!" und wie er ihn verspottet hatte: „Gedanken sind nicht innen in den Schädel eingraviert."

Und doch verfolgten bestimmte Gedanken und Erinnerungen ihn selbst so beständig, dass er manchmal fast das Gefühl hatte, sie seien sehr wohl in seinen Kopf eingraviert. Gedanken und Gefühle, die so komplex waren und die er lange Zeit so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, dass er sie gar nicht richtig greifen und definieren konnte: Liebe ... Sehnsucht ... Trauer ...

In der Hektik des Alltags konnten diese Gedanken nie so recht Gestalt annehmen, aber in den kurzen Momenten der Ruhe und in seinen Träumen. In diesen Momenten holte ihn die Erinnerung an Lily mit solcher Wucht ein, dass er sich gar nicht davon losreißen konnte: Wenn er unbemerkt in Harry Potters Augen blickte ... wenn er seinen Patronus hervorbrachte ... wenn Lilys Lachen sich glockenhell in seine Träume schlich ...

Und daran konnte auch die sanfte Ermahnung, die Dumbledore ihm einst genau wie dem jungen Potter mitgegeben hatte, nichts ändern: „Es tut nicht gut, wenn du nur deinen Träumen nachhängst und vergisst zu leben."

Was gab es denn schon in seinem Leben? Die Erinnerung an Lily war das einzige, was seinem Leben einen Sinn gab, und der Grund, warum er noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Sie allein hielt ihn am Leben.

„Nach all dieser Zeit?"

„Immer."

All die Jahre der Trennung und Einsamkeit, Momente des Schmerzes hatten seine Liebe zu Lily nicht verwelken lassen, sondern noch mehr aufblühen. Severus Snape wusste, dass er Lily mehr denn je liebte.

_I hope that you can hear me _

_Though you're living in another world _

_Throwing shadows upon earth_

Und tatsächlich gab Severus Snape die Hoffnung niemals ganz auf. Er hoffte inständig, dass Lily seine Gefühle spürte und seine Anstrengungen, ihren Sohn zu beschützen, sah. Von der Welt aus, der sie jetzt angehörte. Oder aber von seinem Herzen aus, von wo weder Hass noch Tod sie verbannen konnten.

Und irgendwann, ganz am Ende des Weges, so hoffte er, würde er wieder in ihre Augen blicken können.

_In your eyes I could drown and still survive_

_In your eyes_

_I could see how to live my life But if only I knew That chances were few Maybe I would still be with you_


	3. Sag mir

**_„Sag mir"_**

Albus Dumbledore stand unter dem hohen funkelnden Kuppeldach aus Glas und sah Harry Potter bangend und hoffend zugleich hinterher, während der weiß wirbelnde Nebel sich erneut auf sie herabsenkte und ihre Gestalten verschwimmen ließ. Selbst als der Nebel so dicht war, dass er Harry Silhouette längst verschluckt hatte, blickte Dumbledore noch immer wehmütig auf die Stelle, wo der Junge verschwunden war. Einige Momente verstrichen, bis er seinen Blick abwandte.

Als sich der weiße Nebel endlich gelichtet hatte und der alte Zauberer in seinem wallenden Umhang ganz allein unter dem hohen Kuppeldach stand, konnte man erkennen, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein furchtbar schmerzlicher Ausdruck.

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse mehr vor dir."

Das waren die Worte, die er an Harry gerichtet hatte. Und doch ... er hatte seinem Schützling erneut etwas vorenthalten. Er hatte ihm nicht alles erzählt. Weil er einfach nicht darüber sprechen konnte – mit niemandem.

„Nie die ganze Wahrheit! Nie!"

Die ganze Wahrheit kannte niemand. Es war Albus Dumbledores letztes und bestgehütetes Geheimnis.

_Weiß nicht, wie und wann._

_Manchmal fängt es einfach an._

_Die besten Dinge haben keinen Plan,_

_Passieren einfach so..._

Unwillkürlich wanderten Albus Dumbledores Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit. Weit, sehr weit zurück. Ein knappes Jahrhundert zurück. Dorthin, wo all das seinen Anfang genommen hatte: Geheimnisse und Lügen ... große Pläne und noch größere Träume ...

Albus Dumbledores Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er den Mann kennen gelernt hatte, der ihn mehr beeinflusst hatte als irgendjemand sonst in seinem ganzen langen Leben es vermocht hatte: Gellert Grindelwald.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, welches Datum oder welcher Wochentag damals gewesen war. Er konnte sich ebenso wenig erinnern, was er damals gerade gemacht hatte. Er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, was Aberforth ihm damals wieder vorgeworfen hatte oder ob Ariana gerade einen ihrer berüchtigten Wutanfälle und Angstzustände durchlitten hatte. Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr über das Wie und Wann und Wo, weil es alles so bedeutungslos war angesichts des Sonnenscheins, der da so plötzlich und unerwartet in sein Leben getreten war. Dieses strahlende Lachen. Diese ansteckende Fröhlichkeit. Diese unternehmungslustig funkelnden Augen.

Von der ersten Sekunde an hatte der Fremde den Ältesten der Dumbledores in seinen Bann gezogen. Albus war innerhalb kürzester Zeit überzeugt, dass ihm gar nichts Besseres hätte passieren können als die Gesellschaft dieses unbeschwerten Jungen. Die folgenden zwei Monate, während derer sie ihren großen Traum gemeinsam träumten, ihre ehrgeizigen Pläne schmiedeten und sich mit ihrer ebenbürtigen Intelligenz gegenseitig immer weiter zu Hochleistungen anspornten, erlebte Albus wie in einem Rausch – ein Rausch aus leuchtend bunten Farben, immer wieder neuen und unerschöpflichen Ideen, nie gekannten Empfindungen.

_War's nicht doch die Leichtigkeit,_

_Die uns zusammenhielt die ganze Zeit?_

_Bist du nah und doch schon meilenweit,_

_Meilenweit entfernt?_

_Haben wir denn schon verloren,_

_Was wir uns einmal geschworen?_

_Sag, gibt's denn kein Zurück?_

So nah waren sie sich in dieser kurzen Zeit gekommen, so überzeugt war Albus Dumbledore gewesen von der Aufrichtigkeit und Tiefe ihrer Freundschaft, dass es ein ungeheurer Schock war und er es gar nicht richtig begreifen konnte, als mit einem Schlag plötzlich alles in Trümmern lag!

Albus Dumbledore erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an das blanke Entsetzen, das in diesem Moment von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, und der weise alte Zauberer schämte sich unsäglich für das, was damals am schlimmsten an seinem Herzen gerissen und ihm den größten Schmerz bereitet hatte. Nicht sein übel zugerichteter und am Boden zerstörter Bruder. Nicht der leblose Körper seiner armen kleinen Schwester. Noch nicht einmal die Erkenntnis seiner eigenen Schuld, die in immer gewaltigeren Wellen über ihn hereinbrach und ihn lähmte. Nein, nichts von alldem.

Sondern einzig und allein das harte Zuschlagen der Tür und die hastigen in der ferne verhallenden Schritte. In diesem Augenblick war für Albus Dumbledore eine innere Gewissheit zerbrochen.

So sehr hatte er dem Anderen vertraut und an ihr gegenseitiges Versprechen von Freundschaft und Treue geglaubt. Und doch ließ dieser ihn ausgerechnet jetzt im Stich, wo er doch so dringend eine Schulter zum Anlehnen benötigt hätte! Er ließ ihn einfach fallen in dem Moment, da es ernst wurde und da die Leichtigkeit der letzten Wochen weggefegt und erschüttert wurde von dem Unwetter, das sich nun über ihnen entlud.

Und trotzdem hatte Albus Dumbledore inmitten all seiner Verzweiflung noch ein klein wenig gehofft. Hatte gehofft, dass es doch noch ein Zurück geben würde zu dem Einen, in dem er einen echten Freund gesehen hatte ... und mehr.

_Kannst mir ruhig erzählen,_

_Dass Regen auch nach oben fällt._

_Ich würd's sogar verstehen,_

_Dass der Wind die Zeit aufhält._

_Kannst es ruhig so drehen,_

_Verdrehen, wie es dir gefällt._

_Nur sag mir auch,_

_Dass du liebst._

Die ganze Nacht und den ganzen nächsten Tag bis zum Begräbnis von Ariana hoffte Albus Dumbledore verzweifelt auf eine Entschuldigung, eine Erklärung, einen letzten Versuch ihre Freundschaft zu retten.

Dabei war es ihm eigentlich egal, _was_ der Andere zu ihm sagen, welche Worte er wählen würde. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Albus, dass es keine Entschuldigung gab. Aber er wischte diesen Gedanken beiseite. Und er hoffte weiter. Hoffte auf irgendeine an den Haaren herbeigezogene und mit zerknirschter Miene vorgetragene Entschuldigung.

Aber vor allem hoffte er auf einen kleinen schlichten Satz. Er hoffte auf die drei Worte, die alles wieder gut gemacht hätten. Er hoffte, von seinem Freund das zu hören, was zu hören er schon die ganze Zeit ersehnt und was er sich selbst nicht gewagt hatte auszusprechen.

Doch er hoffte vergeblich.

_Jetzt schauen wir uns an._

_Glauben wir nicht doch daran?_

_Die besten Dinge haben keinen Plan,_

_Passieren einfach so..._

_Haben wir denn schon verloren,_

_Was wir uns einmal geschworen?_

_Wo ist der Weg zurück?_

Fast ein halbes Jahrhundert war vergangen, als sie sich erneut gegenüberstanden. Und wenn sie sich anblickten, kam es Albus Dumbledore so vor, als hätte sich nichts verändert: Er sah in Grindelwalds Augen immer noch den Glauben an die Träume, die sie einst zusammen geträumt hatten, und er selbst empfand immer noch dasselbe für diesen Mann.

Dabei hatte sich in Wirklichkeit alles geändert. Und sie standen sich überhaupt nur deswegen gegenüber, weil sie sich gleich ein erbittertes Duell liefern würden, welches später als „legendär" in die Geschichte eingehen sollte.

Keiner der beeindruckten und ehrfürchtigen Zuschauer konnte das Leid erahnen und die ungeheure Überwindung, die Albus Dumbledore jeder einzelne Fluch kostete, den er dem Mann entgegenschleuderte, über dessen Gesellschaft er sich einst so gefreut hatte und der ihm noch immer so viel bedeutete. Denn jeder einzelne dieser Flüche war eine Bestätigung dafür, dass sie alles verloren und zerstört hatten, was einmal zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Und auch alles, was vielleicht hätte sein können...

_Kannst mir ruhig erzählen,_

_Dass Regen auch nach oben fällt._

_Ich würd's sogar verstehen,_

_Dass der Wind die Zeit aufhält._

_Kannst es ruhig so drehen,_

_Verdrehen, wie es dir gefällt._

_Nur sag mir auch,_

_Dass du liebst. _

Endlich war dieser grauenhafte Kampf überstanden!

Ringsumher jubelten Zauberer und Hexen, jung und alt, ihm zu, weil er geschafft hatte, woran alle gescheitert waren und worauf kaum mehr jemand zu hoffen gewagt hatte: Grindelwalds Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden.

Langsam bückte Albus Dumbledore sich, um den Zauberstab vom Boden aufzulesen, den sein Gegner verloren hatte: den Elderstab, den Todesstab, den Zauberstab des Schicksals.

Tatsächlich: Erfolg und Ehre, Ruhm und Glanz – genau das, was er sich einst erhofft hatte. Doch Albus Dumbledore verspürte keine Freude über seinen Triumph.

Wehmütig blickte er Gellert Grindelwald hinterher, der gerade abgeführt wurde, um den Rest seines Daseins allein in der obersten Zelle von Nurmengard zu fristen. Er wusste, er würde seinen ehemals besten Freund nie wieder sehen. Es war endgültig und unwiederbringlich vorbei. Nie wieder würde der Andere ihn mit seinen Träumen fesseln und in seinen Bann schlagen. Nie wieder würde es eine Gelegenheit für Albus Dumbledore geben, Gellert Grindelwald das zu sagen, was er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gespürt hatte.

Niemals würde er Gellert seine Liebe gestehen und niemals würde er erfahren, was dieser geantwortet hätte.

_Kannst mir ruhig erzählen,_

_Dass Regen auch nach oben fällt._

_Ich würd's sogar verstehen,_

_Dass der Wind die Zeit aufhält._

_Kannst es ruhig so drehen,_

_Verdrehen, wie es dir gefällt._

_Komm, sag mir doch,_

_Dass du liebst!_

Unter dem hohen Kuppeldach aus funkelndem Glas hatte sich erneut der weiße Nebel zusammengebraut und wirbelnd erhoben. Sekunden später hatte er die Gestalt Albus Dumbledores gänzlich verschluckt. Doch hätte ein Beobachter noch einen letzten flüchtigen Blick auf den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten erhascht, so hätte er Tränen aus seinen leuchtend blauen Augen tropfen sehen.


	4. Blame it on the weatherman

**_Blame it on the weatherman_**

_It's just one more day_

_Noone said there would be rain again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_I'll blame it on the weatherman_

Schon längst hatte die Nacht sich über Hogwarts gesenkt und ihren dunklen Schleier über die Ländereien des alten Schlosses gebreitet. Gewaltige graue Wolkenberge türmten sich am Himmel auf und verdeckten Mond und Sterne. Nichts als eisige Schwärze so weit das Auge reichte. Strömender Regen setzte ein und beendete den ehemals strahlend schönen Sommertag jäh.

Die Schüler waren bereits alle in ihren Schlafsälen und bekamen von dem Unwetter überhaupt nichts mit. Alle bis auf einen. Unweit des Sees lehnte an einer mächtigen alten Buche eine einzelne, einsame Gestalt.

Severus Snape starrte mit leerem, verzweifelten Blick in die Finsternis, während der Regen die Tränen von seinem blassen Gesicht wusch. Der magere, in schwarz gewandete Junge schien das tosende Unwetter kaum wahrzunehmen. Viel zu stark war der Sturm, der in seinem Inneren tobte. Severus Snapes Körper wurde von einem Zittern geschüttelt, das nichts mit dem eisigen Wind draußen zu tun hatte.

Wie konnte von einer Minute auf die andere plötzlich alles in Scherben liegen? Der Tag hatte doch so harmlos und vielversprechend begonnen! Um dann in solch einem Fiasko zu enden...

Neue Tränen liefen aus den pechschwarzen Augen über das bleiche Antlitz, als Severus erneut Lilys verächtlichen Blick vor sich sah. Ja, er hatte unverzeihlich gehandelt. Er hatte sie als „Schlammblut" beschimpft, ja! Aber er hatte es doch nicht gewollt! Er hatte es nicht so gemeint. Wenn Potter ihn nicht derart in die Enge getrieben und provoziert hätte –

Ja, das war es. Potter. Potter allein war schuld an seiner Misere! Doch nicht er selbst! Nein, nur Potter.

_Get away for a while _

_Here I am all on my own again _

_Won't blame it on myself _

_I'll blame it on the weatherman_

Mit grimmigem Blick schritt Severus Snape durch das mächtige Eichenportal ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen. Sieben Jahre hatte er in dem alten Schloss verbracht und trotz aller Widrigkeiten war es ein Zuhause gewesen.

Und trotzdem wollte er jetzt einfach nur noch weg! Weg von den Lehrern, die ihn bei Missetaten sogleich im Verdacht hatten und gleichzeitig geneigt waren, die „harmlosen Streiche" diverser anderer Leute zu übersehen. Weg von den Schülern, die ihn triezten und demütigten. Weg von all den quälenden Erinnerungen an den Bruch mit Lily.

Ohne Lily war er jetzt wieder vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt. Mit allem musste er nun alleine fertig werden. Und wieder überkam Severus dieses Gefühl, wie ungerecht das alles war. So ungerecht!

Lily war das einzig Wertvolle in seinem tristen Leben gewesen und ausgerechnet das musste Potter ihm auch noch wegnehmen und für sich selbst beanspruchen. Potter, der allseits beliebte und umjubelte James Potter – oh, wie sehr Severus ihn hasste! Ihn, der seit geschlagenen sieben Jahren dafür sorgte, dass Severus Snapes Leben solch eine elende Misere war.

_Standing on the shore_

_Calling out your name_

_I was here before_

_I could see your face_

_Only clouds are seen_

_Tears are in my eyes_

_Empty like my heart_

_Why did you say goodbye_

Mit einem leisen "Plopp" erschien eine dünne, ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt aus dem Nichts am Ufer des schmutzigen Flusses, der sich mühsam durch das von Unkraut überwucherte und mit Müll übersäte Gras schlängelte. Der junge Mann, der eben so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, atmete schwer und starrte verbittert in die schmutzig-grauen Tiefen des Wassers.

Eine ganze Weile stand er reglos da – fast als wäre er aus Stein gemeißelt. Einzig die strähnigen schwarzen Haare, die vom aufkommenden Wind umhergeweht wurden, und die bleichen Hände, welche heftig bebeten und zitterten, machten diesen Eindruck kompletter Starre zunichte.

Nach einiger Zeit endlich fand ein einziges Wort den Weg über seine schmalen Lippen und seine Stimme klang als hätte er sie schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr benutzt: „Lily..."

Seine geliebte Lily war vom heutigen Tage an Mrs Lily Potter. Severus' Herz und Verstand wollten und konnten es nicht begreifen. Lily, seine Lily. Und wieder erfasste ihn Wut, unbändige Wut: Er war vor Potter da gewesen! Er war schon Lilys bester Freund gewesen und hatte ihr Geheimnisse der magischen Welt erzählt, ehe sie James Potter überhaupt gekannt hatte! Früher hatte sie ihn angelächelt und Potter den Rücken gekehrt, jetzt war es genau umgekehrt. Jetzt, da sie seinem Erzfeind das Ja-Wort gegeben und ihn, Severus Snape, damit endgültig aus ihrem Leben verbannt hatte.

Passend zu Snapes hoffnungsloser, bitterer Stimmung verdeckten düstere Gewitterwolken die Sonne und verdunkelten den Himmel. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen als das grau der Wolken.

Severus Snape starrte noch immer in die Tiefen des schmutzigen Flusses. Tränen brannten in seinen schwarzen Augen. Doch der Anblick ebendieser Augen war erschreckend: Kalt und leer wie dunkle Tunnel, an deren Ende das Licht erloschen war.

Und wie heißt es doch so schön? „Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele. Schaut man einem Menschen in die Augen, so kann man erkennen, wie es in seinem Herzen aussieht."

Snapes Herz war tatsächlich wie seine Augen in diesem Moment. Kalt und leer wie eine finstere Kammer, da das Licht seines Lebens ihn für immer verlassen hatte. Lily Evans hatte ihn verlassen. Es gab nun kein Zurück mehr. Sie hatte ihn verlassen.

„Warum? Warum, Lily? Warum nur?", stieß Severus Snape verzweifelt hervor. Allerdings waren die einzelnen Worte kaum zu verstehen, denn der leise Aufschrei klang mehr wie ein trockenes Schluchzen.

_The rain goes on_

_(On and on again)_

_The rain goes on_

_(On and on again)_

_The rain goes on_

_(On and on again) _

Und während eine Träne nach der anderen ihren Weg über die bleichen Wangen des verzweifelten Mannes fand, setzte auch der regen wieder ein. Der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen als wolle er dem weinenden Mann sein Mitgefühl kund tun und sich ihm anschließen.

Es regnete und regnete und regnete.

_Alone I can hear_

_Hear a song_

_Playing for me again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_Oh, no_

_Just blame it on the weatherman_

Die einsame Gestalt in der makellosen schwarzen Robe am Seeufer von Hogwarts ließ ihren Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Dabei huschte ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck über das blasse Antlitz – allerdings nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann war das bleiche Gesicht wieder vollkommen glatt und die Miene des Mannes so unergründlich wie zuvor. Schließlich war Severus Snape mittlerweile ein Meister in Sachen Okklumentik – ein Meister darin, seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verbergen.

Daher konnte niemand erahnen, wie schmerzhaft es für den jetzigen Meister der Zaubertränke war, wieder hier zu sein. Ausgerechnet hier, wo die Erinnerung an Lily immer noch so lebendig war und sämtliche alten Wunden wieder aufriss. Ausgerechnet hier, wo er einst gelernt hatte, was Freundschaft und Liebe bedeutete. Ausgerechnet hier, wo er jetzt erfuhr, wie schwer es war, ganz allein zu sein und mit seiner Schuld zu leben. Denn seine Schuld war größer denn je: er hatte Lily verraten. Verraten an den Dunklen Lord.

Er versuchte, diesen schrecklichen Gedanken zu verdrängen, und lauschte dem leisen Lied des Windes, der wispernd und flüsternd mit dem in allen Feuerfarben gewandeten Herbstlaub spielte. Doch selbst im Brausen des Windes meinte Severus jenes vernichtende Wort zu hören: „Schuld ... Schuld ... Schuld".

Verzweifelt ballte Severus die Hände zu Fäusten und stieß unwillkürlich hervor: „Ich wusste es doch nicht! Ich wusste nicht, was die Prophezeiung bedeutet... Da könnte man ja genauso gut sagen, dass Trelawney schuld ist – _Sie_ hat all das ins Rollen gebracht und nicht _ich_!"

_Standing on the shore_

_Calling out your name_

_I was here before_

_I could see your face_

_Only clouds are seen_

_Tears are in my eyes_

_Empty like my heart_

_Why did you say goodbye_

Wieder stand Severus Snape am Flussufer in Spinner's End. Wieder kam ihm nur ein Wort über die Lippen: „Lily..."

Doch diesmal klang seine Stimme kraftlos, gebrochen. Gebrochen wie er selbst. Ein Teil war von ihm war soeben zerbrochen – war gestorben, als er es erfahren hatte: „Sie ist tot, Severus."

Tot ... Fort ... Für immer fort ... Nun hatte er sie wirklich und endgültig verloren. Und diese vernichtende Gewissheit war der Grund dafür, dass fortan nie mehr ein echtes Lächeln auf Severus Snapes Gesicht zu sehen war. Dass seine Augen nun für immer kalt und leer blieben wie dunkle Tunnel. Dass sein Herz fortan immer einer einsamen, verlassenen Kammer glich.

Weil Lily Evans für immer fort war.


	5. Niemand sonst

**_Niemand sonst_**

Dichter Nebel umfing die düstere Festung, die sich scharf gegen die Einöde ringsumher abhob: pechschwarz und bedrohlich. Auch durch das winzige Fenster in der obersten Zelle konnte man nichts weiter sehen als die kalten, silbrigen Nebelschwaden.

Der gebrechlich wirkende alte Mann wickelte die dünne Decke ein klein wenig enger um sich und seufzte leise auf. Es war wieder einer jener trostlosen Tage, an denen er ganz sich selbst ausgeliefert war. Keinerlei Ablenkung. Kein noch so winziger Sonnenstrahl, den er bei seinem Tanz durch die karge Zelle hätte beobachten können. Nur Dunkelheit. Seit nunmehr einem halben Jahrhundert.

Und seit einem halben Jahrhundert tat der Gefangene in solchen Momenten immer wieder dasselbe: Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, dieser quälenden Einsamkeit wenigstens für einen Augenblick zu entfliehen. Und er floh geradewegs in die Vergangenheit...

_Warum soll ich dir versprechen,_

_Wovon ich morgen nichts versteh?_

_Warum reden über Liebe,_

_Bevor ich weiß, wohin es geht?_

_(Wohin du morgen gehst...)_

_Warum soll ich dich belügen,_

_Bevor ich dir die Wahrheit sag?_

_Du bist schön, du bist klug,_

_Doch vielleicht haben wir morgen schon genug._

_Aber jetzt sind wir hier..._

Die Sonne lachte fröhlich vom Himmel und strahlte mit den beiden Jungen um die Wette. Ihr warmes Licht tanzte über die vor Eifer glühenden Gesichter. Es reflektierte schimmernd auf den goldenen Locken des Jüngeren und in den leuchtend blauen Augen des Älteren.

Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald lagen an diesem schönen Sommertag Seite an Seite im Gras und waren wie so oft vertieft gewesen in eine angeregte Diskussion, an der sich der Achtzehnjährige allerdings schon seit einigen Minuten nur noch äußerst einsilbig beteiligte und sich stattdessen damit begnügte, das Profil des anderen Jungen versonnen zu betrachten.

„Al, du hörst mir kein bisschen zu! Wofür rede ich eigentlich mit dir?", fragte Gellert seinen besten Freund in gespielter Empörung. Hauchzarte Röte überzog das Gesicht des Brünetten, als er sich rasch von dem Blondschopf abwandte und murmelte: „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich höre ich dir zu."

Gellert sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern beobachtete den Anderen, der nun eingehend das alte Märchenbuch studierte, das aufgeschlagen zwischen ihnen lag. Unter diesem aufmerksamen Blick errötete Albus noch ein wenig tiefer. Gellert seufzte leise.

Er ahnte es schon seit einiger Zeit. Er spürte, dass sein Freund mehr wollte als nur Freundschaft, und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm dieser Gedanke missfiel. Aber Gellert Grindelwald war kein Mensch der großen Versprechen und schönen Worte. Warum sollte er mit seinem Freund über Liebe reden, statt ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Hier und Jetzt einfach zu genießen? Warum sollte er ihm versprechen, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben und für ihn da zu sein, wenn die Zukunft doch vielleicht etwas ganz Anderes bringen würde?

Nein, damit konnte Gellert nichts anfangen. Er war für Taten, nicht für Worte. Er war für Spaß und Leichtigkeit und Abenteuer. Er wollte einfach in den Tag hineinleben. Er wollte jeden Moment im Hier und Jetzt genießen und auskosten, ehe er sich Gedanken über die Zukunft machte.

_...Und niemand sonst_

_Außer uns kann es sehn,_

_Niemand sonst_

_Außer uns es verstehn._

_Niemand sonst_

_Außer uns kann es sehn._

_Für niemand sonst_

_Bleibt die Welt einfach stehn._

_Für niemand sonst..._

Aber vor allem wollte Gellert zusammen mit seinem Freund träumen. Ihren großen gemeinsamen Traum.

Er wollte zusammen mit Albus an einer Welt arbeiten, die nur sie beide vor ihrem geistigen Auge bereits sehen konnten. Er wollte zusammen mit Albus Pläne schmieden, die nur sie beide verstanden. Er wollte zusammen mit Albus nach den verlockenden Heiligtümern suchen, die nur auf sie beide diese ungeheure Faszination ausübten.

Keiner der beiden Jungen hatte je zuvor jemanden gehabt, der ihn derart blind verstand. „Das gleiche wollen, das gleiche nicht wollen – das erst ist Freundschaft." Nun, auf Gellert Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore traf dies voll und ganz zu.

Niemand sonst verstand ihre ehrgeizigen Pläne von der neuen Ordnung der Zaubererwelt. Niemand sonst teilte ihre Faszination und ihren großen Traum von den Heiligtümern des Todes. Vor allem aber sah niemand sonst den Zauber ihrer Freundschaft. Niemand sonst erkannte, wie besonders die Gefühle, die sich da zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten, doch waren.

Und gerade das machte ihre Freundschaft so einzigartig. Gerade das schweißte sie so eng zusammen.

_Vielleicht werd' ich dich verletzen._

_Es ist das letzte, was ich will!_

_Weinst du mir,_

_Wein ich dir_

_(Hinterher)._

Entsetzt starrte Gellert Grindelwald auf die bunten Rauchschwaden, welche die Stelle markierten, an der die drei machtvollen Flüche aufeinandergeprallt waren. Und als der Rauch sich lichtete und das offenbarte, was sie getan hatten, was _er_ getan hatte, da verspürte er einen Schmerz – so stark, dass er ihn gar nicht recht deuten konnte.

Er wusste nur eines: Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Ja, er war wütend gewesen, sehr wütend. Aber doch nicht auf das Mädchen! Auf so ein kleines, hilfloses Geschöpf doch nicht! Er hatte einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Hatte die Kontrolle verloren über sich und seinen Zorn und das, was hinter der unbeschwert lachenden Fassade tief in seinem Inneren brodelte.

Er warf seinem Freund einen verzweifelten Blick zu und – musste schwer schlucken. Die Trauer und der Schmerz in diesen funkelnden blauen Augen waren fast mehr als der Jüngere ertragen konnte. Er hatte es doch nicht gewollt! Seinen einzigen Freund zu verletzen – das war das letzte, was er gewollt hatte. Und doch war es geschehen.

Es war geschehen und Albus sah ihn an als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal richtig sehen und es war dieser Blick, der Gellert bis ins Mark traf. Dieser entsetzte, ungläubige Blick aus stechend blauen Augen. Er sollte Gellert Grindelwald bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen...

Dieser Blick und der leblose, zusammengekrümmte Körper am Boden waren zu viel für Gellert. Er wandte sich abrupt von diesem grauenhaften Szenario ab und stürmte so schnell er konnte aus dem Haus. Er rannte weg ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück – wohl wissend, dass er es bereuen würde. Er würde Albus und ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit noch oft hinterher weinen. Er würde dieser einzigen und einzigartigen Freundschaft Zeit seines Lebens nachtrauern. Sie beide würden das tun. Aber es war zu spät. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

_Wir werden sehen, was passiert,_

_Wenn es passiert._

_Aber jetzt sind wir hier..._

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Gellert den Portschlüssel, den seine gutgläubige Großtante ihm sogleich besorgt hatte. Er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, wohin dieser ihn überhaupt bringen sollte. Er hatte sich noch gar nicht damit befasst, wie seine Zukunft aussehen und wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Das würde er schon noch früh genug herausfinden.

Jetzt war er noch hier. Hier in Tante Battys kleinem Häuschen in Godric's Hollow, wo er so glückliche Tage verlebt hatte wie schon lange nicht mehr und wohin er nie wieder zurückkehren würde, wenn er erst einmal fort wäre. Aber noch war er hier. Noch sah er durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge des Nachbarhauses eine ihm schmerzlich vertraute Silhouette...

_...Und niemand sonst_

_Außer uns kann es sehn,_

_Niemand sonst_

_Außer uns es verstehn._

_Niemand sonst_

_Außer uns kann es sehn._

_Für niemand sonst_

_Bleibt die Welt einfach stehn._

_Für niemand sonst..._

Gebannt blickte Gellert Grindelwald hinüber zum Nachbarhaus, blickte zu seinem Freund und wusste eines ganz genau: Sie würden sich zwar nicht mehr wiedersehen, aber vergessen würden sie einander auch nicht. Nach dem heutigen Tage erst recht nicht!

Denn auch diesen Schmerz fühlten nur sie. Nur sie wussten, was wirklich geschehen war. Nur sie teilten dieses grauenhafte Erlebnis miteinander.

Niemand sonst konnte sagen, er wüsste wirklich, was sich an diesem scheinbar friedlichen Sommertag im Hause Dumbledore abgespielt hatte. Niemand sonst verstand, dass an diesem Tage noch mehr zerbrochen war als ein Menschenleben. Niemand sonst empfand diesen grenzenlosen Schmerz. Für niemanden sonst hatte die Welt einen Augenblick lang aufgehört sich zu drehen. Nur für sie. Niemand sonst verstand es.

_Jeder Tag kann unser letzter sein._

_Niemand kann die Zukunft lenken._

_Es ist viel zu schön, bei dir zu sein,_

_Als an morgen zu denken!_

Allein in der obersten Zelle von Nurmengard schlug der alte Zauberer die Augen langsam wieder auf. Der Nebel draußen begann sich allmählich zu lichten.

Wieso war es eigentlich überhaupt so weit gekommen? Warum hatte es so enden müssen?

Im Grunde kannte Gellert Grindelwald die Antwort: Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war so schön gewesen, dass sie beide ganz im Jetzt aufgegangen waren. Viel zu gern hatten sie ihren Traum geträumt und viel zu sehr hatten sie die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen genossen, um irgendwelche Gedanken an die Zukunft und an Verpflichtungen zu verschwenden. Wozu auch, wenn doch die Gegenwart so schön war?

Ja, Gellert Grindelwald wusste, dass dies der Grund für das schreckliche Ende ihrer Freundschaft war. Doch er bereute es nicht. Weil ihre Freundschaft schön gewesen war genauso wie sie war!

Auch wenn niemand sonst das verstehen konnte...

_Niemand sonst_

_Außer uns kann es sehn,_

_Niemand sonst_

_Außer uns es verstehn._

_Niemand sonst _

_Außer uns kann es sehn._

_Für niemand sonst_

_Bleibt die Welt einfach stehn._

_Für niemand sonst..._

_Es ist viel zu schön, bei dir zu sein,_

_Bei dir zu sein, bei dir zu sein,_

_Bei dir zu sein ..._

_Niemand sonst_

_Außer uns kann es sehn. _


End file.
